Xeron
}} Xeron, sometimes named Xeron the Terrible, is a playable antagonist in Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade - a powerful half-Kreegan Demoniac loyal to the usurper Lucifer Kreegan III. When King Xenofex was slain by the Lords of Harmondale, Xeron became second-in-command of Kreegan Eeofol, and would eventually engineer the creation of Armageddon's Blade itself. He is voiced by Danny Fehsenfeld. Biography Seeking Armageddon Xeron made his only appearance in Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade, but had been active directly after the events of the Occult War. A Kreegan General, he was born from the union of a Succubus and an Erathian Knight, eventually rising through the ranks of the Sons of Erebus to become their leader. After the death of Xenofex in Might and Magic VII, Lucifer - the Lord High Commander of Eeofol - received a vision from the dead Kreegan, ordering him to construct the unholy sword, Armageddon's Blade, and use it to set the world on fire. With Xenofex dead, Lucifer usurped Eeofol's throne with Xeron's help. Already regarded as the greatest hero in all of Eeofol, Xeron was appointed Lord High Commander by Lucifer, taking his place as the military leader of the Kreegan armies. Almost immediately, Lucifer sent Xeron to claim the three relics needed to construct the Blade. However, each time Xeron came close to finding one of the relics, a Conflux hero would arrive and spirit it away. As Catherine Ironfist led armies into Eeofol to oppose Lucifer's scheme, Xeron cornered the three Conflux heroes who had opposed him in one of AvLee's southern regions, but was hindered by Gelu's guerilla attacks. With the unwilling aid of Judge Sleen, he located and defeated the three heroes, claiming the Sword of Hellfire, Breastplate of Brimstone and Shield of the Damned. Afterward, he travelled to the southern border of Eeofol and sought out the Grand Forgesmith of Antagarich, Khazandar. Maker of Sorrows Xeron navigated further Conflux legions to find the Grand Forgesmith's hut. The old man requested money and the promise of being spared the Armageddon, and Xeron played along for a while. Between these times, Xeron's succubus mother was killed by Gelu, fuelling the half-Kreegan's hatred. After Khazandar and his apprentice built the Blade, Xeron brutally took them back to Eeofol with him, having Khazandar killed and displayed before the Inferno of Jagos, mocked and taunted by the Kreegans. At that time, Catherine Ironfist formed an alliance between Erathia and the Elemental Confluxes. After Erathia refused to support the war any further, she stepped down as Queen to lead the Elemental armies alongside King Roland and Gelu. The combined forces of the three heroes shattered the Kreegans' defences, pushing Xeron back to the Inferno of Kelvishen. Gelu also managed to slay the Devil Xex, Xeron's childhood friend and lackey. However, the Elementals didn't count on the fact that Xeron had the Blade. Xeron put up a mighty fight with the full force of the Sons of Erebus and the power of Armageddon's Blade. However, he was defeated by the overwhelming enemy force, and the Blade was lost. Xeron teleported back to Eeofol's capital, Kreelah, before the Ironfists could finish him off. Assumedly, Lucifer Kreegan was not particularly pleased with his progress, though he continued to serve as leader of what remained of the Sons of Erebus. Catherine, Roland and Gelu marched on Kreelah soon after Xeron's defeat. Xeron guarded the Kreelah garrison and was defeated in battle, though his subsequent fate is not revealed. It's unknown whether or not he survived the storming of Eeofol's capital and the death of Lucifer Kreegan, though it seems most likely that he didn't. Gallery Seeking Armageddon.png|Xeron as he appears in Armageddon's Blade Trivia *Originally, Xeron was either not planned to appear in the game at all or would have taken a far lesser role, because the antagonist faction of the Armageddon's Blade expansion was planned to be the Heavenly Forge, not the Inferno. It is likely that Kastore was to act as the game's main enemy hero in the first concept. *Xeron has an slight parallel to Sareth, the protagonist of Dark Messiah of Might and Magic. Both are formidable half-Demons who act as unholy messiahs to their respective race. Appearances Xeron appears only in Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade. ru:Ксерон Category:Heroes III: Armageddon's Blade characters Category:Heroes III Demoniacs